<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Man In Black by inexplicifics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891587">Man In Black</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics'>inexplicifics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inexplicifics/pseuds/inexplicifics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier is late to his first date with the man he's been flirting with online - but that might just be a blessing in disguise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Bingo [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096091</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Sugar and Spice Witcher Bingo</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Man In Black</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s only one person in the little restaurant wearing all black, and Jaskier is very very late, far too late to really think before acting. He slides into the seat across from all-black-clothes (who has really impressive white hair, and a truly <em>devastating</em> jawline) and starts talking even before his ass hits the chair.</p>
<p>“Look, I am <em>so</em> sorry, I did not mean to be this late, there was a stalled train and I had to re-route through the Academy station and you know how busy it gets right after classes let out, I swear I’ll make it up to you, please please forgive me?”</p>
<p>He gives all-black-clothes his very best puppy eyes, noticing as he does so that all-black-clothes has <em>golden</em> eyes, with slitted pupils. Wow, that’s a type of contacts Jaskier has never seen before. He didn’t think that was really TroubadourofCidaris’s style, but then, he’s never actually <em>seen</em> the man, so what does he know?</p>
<p>All-black-clothes puts his fork down very gently; it doesn’t even clink against the plate. “Sorry,” he rumbles, in a <em>gorgeous</em> gravelly voice. “Who are you?”</p>
<p>Jaskier squawks with indignation. “I’m ButtercupBard! Your date!”</p>
<p>“I don’t have a date,” all-black-clothes objects.</p>
<p>Jaskier huffs, wondering if TroubadourofCidaris is <em>really</em> worth this much work, and digs his phone out. “Now look, you told me to meet you here - admittedly half an hour ago, I <em>did</em> say I was sorry about that -” he taps the app open and looks down. “Oh.”</p>
<p>
  <em>TroubadourofCidaris: Really, if you can’t be bothered to be punctual, I don’t see this going anywhere. I suppose I shouldn’t have expected anything else from a two-bit hack like you.</em>
</p>
<p>“Ah,” Jaskier says, rubbing his chest. It feels a bit like he’s been punched. All-black-clothes holds out a hand and raises a white eyebrow in question. Jaskier puts the phone into his hand, and all-black-clothes scans the screen briefly.</p>
<p>“Rude,” he observes at last.</p>
<p>“Yes, thank you,” Jaskier says, taking his phone back when all-black-clothes offers it. “I <em>am</em> dreadfully sorry, I didn’t see that before I got here, and he’d said he’d be wearing all black -”</p>
<p>All-black-clothes smirks, just a little. “Pretentious.”</p>
<p>“Yes, <em>thank</em> you, I was thinking that the whole way here, who actually wears all - wait. <em>Wait.</em> You’re teasing me.”</p>
<p>All-black-clothes tips his head a little, a tiny smile playing around the corners of his mouth. “Might be.”</p>
<p>“Dreadful man,” Jaskier says, pouting exaggeratedly, mostly because it makes the corners of all-black-clothes’ eyes crinkle in amusement. “Mocking a heartbroken man.”</p>
<p>“Don’t think he was much of a loss,” all-black-clothes observes.</p>
<p>“Well, I know that <em>now</em>,” Jaskier sighs. “All ‘oh, maybe we could collaborate sometime’ and ‘between your contacts and my skill we can go anywhere’ - you don’t actually want to hear this. I’m very sorry for crashing your lunch. I’ll just leave you to it; thank you for being so understanding!”</p>
<p>He puts his hands down on the table to push himself up, and all-black-clothes reaches out and rests his fingers very gently on the back of Jaskier’s right hand. “Stay,” he says, and Jaskier freezes, staring at him in surprise.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? I don’t get any quieter, you know.”</p>
<p>Those golden eyes crinkle again. “I don’t get much more talkative.”</p>
<p>“Well then, we’ll simply have to average it out, I suppose,” Jaskier says, settling back into the chair. “I can’t keep thinking of you as all-black-clothes. What <em>should </em>I call you?”</p>
<p>“Geralt,” the other man says. “And you, ButtercupBard?”</p>
<p>“Jaskier.” Jaskier beams. “Aspiring musician, and <em>very</em> pleased to meet you.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Likewise,” Geralt says.</p>
<p>Jaskier’s never been gladder for a stalled train.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was written for the Sugar &amp; Spice Bingo, and betaed by the amazing RoS13!</p>
<p>I am available on tumblr and discord - drop by and say hello!</p></blockquote><div class="children module" id="children">
  <b class="heading">Works inspired by this one:</b>
  <ul>
    <li>
        <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903377">[Podfic] Man in Black</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuurei/pseuds/Yuurei">Yuurei</a>
    </li>
  </ul>
</div></div></div>
</body>
</html>